<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers Need A Mother by Zelda_Legends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976733">Brothers Need A Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_Legends/pseuds/Zelda_Legends'>Zelda_Legends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimensional Links, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_Legends/pseuds/Zelda_Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Links desperately fend off hordes of mansters, Mask commits a selfless act that gets him in a lot of trouble. Meanwhile, Lore, through his grief, can't help but blame Gen for what happened, and tension rises between the two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genesis &amp; Lore (Dimensional Links), Mask &amp; Ocarina (Dimensional Links)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers Need A Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thClover/gifts">4thClover</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194783">Dimensional Links</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingRin/pseuds/ChangelingRin">ChangelingRin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, all my lovely readers! This is a fic that was originally supposed to revolve solely around the Heroes of Time but ended up shifting towards the Hero of Legend and the Chosen Hero a bit. Either way, this work was based off of an idea that Composer, on the DL Discord, brought up a while ago. I had started this way back then, but never actually got the motivation to finish it until recently thanks to 4thClover. Regardless, you should read Dimensional Links first if you haven't already and then you can enjoy this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where the heck did these guys come from!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How am I supposed to know!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just asking!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys really!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we focus!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sorry, but I'm just asking-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SHUT UP!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen swiftly ducked, narrowly avoiding having his head taken off. It was hard enough to focus without everyone talking let alone with the extra noise. Sketch muttered under his breath, disgruntled as Wind spared him an annoyed side-glance. Honestly, Gen didn't know where these stupid monsters came from. They were all passed out, everyone feeling worn down and exhausted when the unmistakable sound of screeching monsters filled the air. Realm had immediately forced the others awake, having no need to explain as the Links' ears rang with the sound of the monsters' death chant. Adrenaline piked once again as the howling increased in volume, the monsters approaching fast, the group of Links readied themselves. Muscles screaming, mind whirling, and heart beating fast, the assembly of boys were on full-time defense as the horde ambushed them from all sides. It must have been a few short minutes since the fight began, but to Links' aching bodies, it felt like hours. Having just trekked the whole Din-danged country of Hyrule, fighting monsters along the way, they had passed out for a reason. Though the adrenaline was coursing through their veins, numbing them to the ache in their muscles, Gen was pretty sure they were going to lock up suddenly and leave him a paralyzed, vulnerable pile of bones on the ground. He may not be able to feel the pain, but it was there and it was bound to catch up with them at some point. That's just how it worked...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or at least...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's how he thought it worked...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd only been group medic for a week <em>at most</em><span>, give him a break, okay?</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His train of thought was abruptly cut off as the armos he was combating raised its stony sword and swung it in a large arc through the air, and Gen brought up the Master Sword to parry the strike. The movement took a lot more effort than it normally would, and Gen grimaced as he pushed the large blade off to the side with a grunt. Taking advantage of the quick opening, he used the same momentum to swing his sword in a circle, bringing it up to slice it clean across the boulder-like face of the statue. It groaned before shaking as if stuttering and soon exploding into dust and disappearing from existence. His victory was short-lived however as two more took its place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How many were there!? He panted heavily, bringing his shield arm up, and rolling his shoulders quickly, readying himself once more.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Realm, of course (and envyingly so), was perfectly fine, the edges of weariness barely nipping at him, but the adrenaline washed it all away. He easily swiped an octorok's rocky ammunition back at it, ending its life with absentminded focus. He was used to monsters in such large groups. Well, okay, maybe this was the largest to date, but his point still stood. He watched with concern as his friends struggled against the throng of ogres, clearly exhausted. He wished he could give some of his stamina to them, but if he was being honest, he had no idea how to that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He also sincerely doubted it was possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wizzrobe materialized next to him, its orange cloak billowing in the cool night wind, intending to catch Realm off-guard, but said Link simply lashed out with his sword arm, impaling the unsuspecting evil mage through his stomach. The wizzrobe cried out in a high-pitched screech as it vanished into dark smoke. Not moments after the purplish-black wisps vanished, a darknut charged him, its heavy armor clanking loudly as it moved with inhuman speed. You'd think all that armor would be enough to slow him down, but it (infuriatingly) wasn't, and Realm was left to deal with the beastly humanoid and all its unbelievable swiftness. He quickly side-jumped, just barely in time to avoid being sliced in two. Realm blinked as he watched the darknut's sword impale a Lynel through its stomach who's club was raised not a foot behind where he was not moments before. He should really be paying attention to what's behind him from now on. The darknut blinked in stupefaction as the Lynel roared in agony before poofing away as all the other monsters did. His helmeted head turned side to side, eyes locking onto where his intended prey had jumped. Realm swallowed as the darknut growled and advanced towards him. He should've stabbed it in the back when he'd had the chance, but he'd been to busy being grateful that he'd jumped when he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he mused as he lifted his sword, no use in focusing on what could've been done. Better get this over with as soon as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, even if he did, he wasn't sure how much longer his fellow Links could hold out, and these monsters really didn't seem inclined to stop coming any time soon.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>His muscles burned, he was half-asleep, he had a headache, and he could barely see. Ocarina felt like just collapsing on the battlefield right now. This wasn't worth it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ugh!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could believe how long his future self was holding out. He swore his stamina was as limitless as Realm's. Well, okay, Ocarina conceded as he watched Mask pant heavily, maybe not quite like Realm's, but still pretty darn close. At least he could find solace in that Mask was him in the future?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, Ocarina sulked, that didn't make him feel any better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> All Ocarina could think about was all he'd have to go through and confront before he got that much stamina. And right now, he could barely think about fighting </span>
  <em>this</em>
  <span> group of monsters let alone however many more he'd have to fight later on. A sudden thought struck him. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How was he still alive?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A symmetrical orange and black, triangle-patterned sword, colliding with a large glinting steel blade, not even six inches from his face startled him out his inner thoughts and he stumbled back, eyes wide. He shook his head, feeling much more awake than he had previously, his heart hammering against his chest. He heard Mask grunt and knock the sword to the side, seizing the opportunity to slip behind the beast and shove his gilded sword deep into the creatures back. There was a yell of pain and the darknut exploded into dust. Ocarina took a deep breath, eyes daring over to where Mask was glaring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little help would be nice.” He growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina winced and nodded. “Sorry, I'm just...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask's expression changed from furious to mildly irritated. “Yeah, I know, you're tired, but come on. I can't have you dying on me.” He paused and corrected. “I mean, I can't have me dying on me... Whatever. You can't have you dying on you either so try and pick up your game a little bit huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina blinked, visibly deciding not to try and decipher what Mask was talking about in his tired mind and instead nodded again. “Sorry, thanks though. For keeping me... er... us, alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask rolled his eyes, flashing his younger self a quick thumbs-up as he mumbled something along the lines of, “Someone has to,” before turning to join the fray of chaos once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina sighed before shaking himself, preparing his mind, and following after his older self. Without Mask, he'd be dead five times over by now. Er... without himself, he'd be dead five times over... Or was it, without Mask, Mask would be dead five times over? Was there a difference? Did it matter which one he used? Ocarina firmly decided that whatever the answer was, he couldn't figure it out with his mind as worn as it was. He should probably thank himself when he gets to Mask's state in life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or was it, Mask should thank himself now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned internally, not for the first time in his life cursing the logic of time-travel. But then again, was he even cursing anything when he did that? From what Mask was telling him, there was no logic behind time-travel. Er... from what he was telling himself?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayru-dangit, he needed to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were lots of reasons this was so, not the least of them being he was going to worsen his headache. However, the best reason he decided to stop was that a not-too-happy armos was approaching him, and if he wanted to succeed, he had better focus on the fight not the may-or-may-not-be logic of time-travel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> But really, if he heard the words </span>
  <em>time-travel</em>
  <span> one more time-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forget it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just forget it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised his sword and shield, using them later to block a deadly strike of its sword before slicing the statue across its midsection hearing it grunt in pain. He then pulled out his shield, waiting for the statue to hop around and explode like a bomb, but instead, it simply vanished into the dark wisps of evil magic that it was created from. Well, that was weird, Ocarina thought with a frown, apparently Realm's armos' were a bit different from the ones he had fought in his Hyrule. A heck of a lot easier though, he wasn't going to complain. As he lowered his shield, he noticed multiple octoroks advancing. He frowned. This sea of monsters was endless. For every one monster killed, it seemed two would take their place. He pulled his shield back up, deflecting the octoroks' ammo right back at it, watching in satisfaction as they met their end with surprised warbling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his expectations, tektites were already there taking their predecessors' place. He lowered his red-rimmed, mirror shield, pulled out his Master Sword, and shifted his feet, narrowing his blue eyes at the approaching monsters. They hopped on their four thin legs, the flat pancake-like bodies flying multiple feet off the ground as they caught the drift of the wind. The hard outer shell of their eyelids blinking sideways, protecting their single eyeballs from the dust they kicked up. Ocarina brought his sword arm back, using the magic he'd received from a great fairy a while back to make his sword glow blue. As the three jumping tektites grew nearer, the sword's glow pulsed into a reddish-orange having charged up fully. The hopping monsters landed relatively close to him, and with a grunt, he threw himself into a spin, sword pointed out. The magic unleashed and a ring of fire magic shot out of his blade, colliding briskly with the beasts' eyes and burning them alive. They too poofed out of existence with raspy squeaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gritted his teeth, wiping sweat from his brow with an arm as he watched two moblins make their way towards him, bow in hand. Where was the end of these things? With however many the other Links had taken down, plus what he and Mask had destroyed, you'd think they'd have defeated the whole of Ganon's army by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evidently, this was not so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was also rather infuriating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled up his shield in time to block the arrows that were headed towards him before he pulled out his own bow, barely waiting to aim as he pulled back the bowstring and let the arrow loose. The arrow struck its target, burying itself deep into the first moblin's chest. The ogre choked, unable to process as it vanished into smoke. The second let out a surprised grunt, its face gaping comically at where its partner had been not moments ago. That was all the time Ocarina needed to notch another arrow and fire it at the moblin's head, piercing its brain and killing it soundlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost immediately after his victory, a darknut and a stalfos zoned in, surrounding him on both sides. Ocarina swallowed hard. Apparently, his victories had not gone unseen, and now he was a target. The skeletal being's sword lashed out and Ocarina quickly brought up his sword to parry. Taking advantage of his distraction, the darknut also brought his sword around narrowly missing his target as Ocarina ducked and sidestepped out of the way. Obviously, these monsters were a bit smarter than the others. The skeleton raised its sword again, breaking out of their deadlock and struck horizontally, causing Ocarina to jump back. The darknut seemed pleased with this and hefted his large broadsword again. The Hero of Time spun around to face the large suit of armor, lifting his shield just in time to block the attack. It took all of his strength to keep the blade at bay and as his feet slid across the dusty stone back toward the stalfos, said skeleton lifted his sword again and sliced a deep gash in his left shoulder blade. Ocarina grunted in discomfort as the wound began seeping blood and he rolled to the side, letting the darknut stumble forward as the resistance left. The skeleton's bones rattled and clanked together as it lurched towards Ocarina's injured form. Gritting his teeth against the pain, said hero stood from his position and readied himself once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The darknut charged first, moving with inhuman quickness despite the thousands of pounds of armor it wore. Ocarina back-flipped and landed several feet back with a misstep as the shock spiked through his being, his shoulder being rattled. The stalfos followed after him, its crooked blade raised high. He ducked under its horizontal swipe, bringing his own sword out in an arc and cutting its legs clean through the knee joint. The skeletal zombie clacked its jaws in pain as its legs dissembled, leaving it stationary on the ground. The darknut wasted no time in covering for its fallen comrade, stepping forward once more and hefting its sword. Ocarina backpedaled out of reach, gaining distance as he contemplated how to get behind the darknut to stab. Despite never having faced darknuts himself, he'd heard plenty from the others on how to destroy the monsters. They were a tricky bunch of behemoths, having more brains than the common stupid ogre. Speck had told of how they seemed to make their own effective strategies, and Wind had mentioned them knowing how to fight even without a weapon. Definitely a lot smarter than say a disgruntled keese flock or your average octorok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina stopped moving backward, deciding not to go too far from the others and instead began formulating a plan. It was obvious they were toying with him, he could tell from the lack of times they attacked at the same time. He was going to have to give them a false sense of security or something in order to outsmart them. The first thing to do was to give them the impression that they were winning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or was it an impression?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing, he raised his sword, inching forward once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he wasn't expecting was for the monsters to use his own tactic against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunging forward with all the grace of an elephant, the stalfos (having finally reassembled its leg) brought his large sword down on Ocarina's, locking in a deadly dance as they both struggled for the upper hand. Expecting the darknut to wait until <em>after</em> the stalfos got the advantage, Ocarina was taken by surprise as the darknut ran behind him and raised his own sword. With an undignified squeak of terror, Ocarina dove to the side, ending his fight with the stalfos and watching in panic as they both advanced on him again. At this point, it was a game. It was literally a game. He would've laughed had his death not been the objective. Basically it was the hunter and the deer, or the cat and the mouse. Himself being the prey and the monsters being the predator. It was a game of how long it would take before the inevitable took his last breath from him It was a game of how many things he could possibly think of to delay his end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A game of wit against strength.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never was the wittiest person to begin with, he grimaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaped back suddenly as the larger sword of the darknut swung in a large arc. He lost footing. It wasn't because he wasn't balanced. No. He had reached the edge of the cliff. He pinwheeled his arms, trying desperately to stay on the ground. Looking over the edge confirmed that if he fell from this height, he'd die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not a comforting thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumped a foot forwards, swiftly having to dusk as a sword came straight at him. He pulled up his sword, dashing forward to the stalfos. Just as he thought his sword would strike through the bones, the monster blocked with his shield. The reverberations rode through him, as he stumbled back slightly. That was all it took for the darknut to move behind him and raise his hefty broadsword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time appeared to be in slow motion, the silence deafening. Ocarina squeezed his eyes shut, watching from the corner of his eye as the sword came crashing down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He peaked an eye open, turning around when his eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask had thrown himself in front of the sword's path, holding his shield against the mighty blow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina watched in horror as his future self got thrown to the side by the sword and he barely jumped back in the delay to get away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His younger-but-older self rolled to a stop just on the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina sighed in relief and ran to meet him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask's hand tumbled off the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina gasped as Mask began slipping off the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask knew this was his end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bones were wracked, he couldn't think, and he was slipping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand grasped his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard but didn't comprehend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand slipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air rushed by his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The darkness swallowed him to the sounds of screams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A body lay, broken and bloody, but safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All he wanted was to be safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blue eye blinked open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One, single, blue eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who he was, he did not know. Where he was from, he did not know. How he had gotten there, he didn't know. Why he felt pain, he did not know. The hands that were on him, he did not know. The voices calling to him, he did not know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he stared up at the dark sky, he noticed faces, people walking around above him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy blinked, turning his head to the voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mask?” A taller boy with sandy blonde locks of hair examined him, concern evident in his eyes. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you talking to me?” He asked, confusion written on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other boy nodded, furrowing his brow, becoming more worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought on the question. “I'm... alright.” He conceded. He couldn't exactly remember feeling any better or any worse. But he didn't like the awkward sensation that flooded his senses. Was this normal? “Who are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other boy suddenly looked saddened. Extremely saddened. Was it something he said?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I... You don't remember me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy frowned, thinking hard. He grimaced as he got a splitting headache. “I... no, sorry. Should I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller boy sighed, his eyes falling to the ground. “No... I suppose you wouldn't.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um... So... who are you?” He asked hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another heavy sigh escaped the other boy's lips. “My name is... well, Link, but I go by Gen, short for Genesis.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy nodded. Then a thought struck him. “You called me Mask?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen nodded, eyes still on the ground. “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is...” The boy swallowed. “Is that my name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen shook his head. “No, not really.” He idly drew patterns in the dirt as he spoke. “Your actual name is Link too, but we call you Mask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask furrowed his brow. “Wait... who's we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen didn't even look up and pointed behind Mask. Said boy turned and found a sizable group of other boys, some around his age and others older all watching with similar expressions of despair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” He ventured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the tall ones stepped forward and got on his knees in front of the smaller boy. “Hey, Mask.” He swallowed hard as if speaking was hard for him. Mask frowned. “My name is also Link, but you can call me Dusk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask nodded slightly. What peculiar nicknames? He figured that might have some significance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, we're all named Link, but we have nicknames to differentiate.” Dusk continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask nodded again. That made sense. Was everyone's name Link?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's Sketch,” He said, pointing to a boy in the back who waved slightly, looking pained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He proceeded to introduce the entire group, though, multiple times he paused to take a deep breath. If speaking was so hard for him, Mask thought, then why didn't he let someone else do this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well... it's nice to meet you all.” Mask smiled, hoping to ease the awkward tension slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though it seemed he only made it worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, do you mind telling me where we are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Realm, the only brunet in the group spoke up. “We're in Hyrule, but <em>my</em> Hyrule.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Your</em> Hyrule?” Mask tilted his head. “So... do you rule it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realm sighed and shook his head. “No, no... It's... a bit of a long story.” He muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took some time, but by the time the sun rose, Mask got a grasp of the situation. Apparently, the goddesses had brought a certain group of boys together through holes in the world (which he thought was weird, but didn't have anything to base that claim off of so stayed silent), and they were going to fix it. It was apparently because of a god of destruction named Demise who had hatred incarnations throughout Hyrule's history. They were currently on a quest to destroy said incarnations until they made it back to the source. Which was all fine and dandy, but why him? When he voiced his question there was a lot of awkward silence and the tension increased tenfold. He simply brushed the question off then, saying that it was fine anyway and that they didn't have to tell him if they didn't want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only seemed to make it worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really wished he knew why everything he said made things uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Mask began, trying to find the right words. “Where's this incarnation?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His name's Ganon by the way.” Realm sighed. “And he's probably in there.” He pointed to a cave in the rocks ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When should we go?” Mask inquired, pushing himself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, no,” Gen spoke up, placing a hand on his chest to prevent him from getting up any further. “You're not going anywhere until you're fully healed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something sparked inside Mask as if he suddenly felt something familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as soon as it came, it left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...” He frowned and eased himself back down. “How long will that take?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had a strange desire to kill this “Ganon” for some reason. If only he could place his finger on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen shrugged. “It shouldn't be too long. The potions are still taking effect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask nodded, not entirely sure how he knew what a potion was, but rolling with it nonetheless. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was hard with all eyes seemingly on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gen.” He heard one of them say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought it was... Lore. Yeah, that's what they called him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A word with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard some shuffling, and the sound of people walking around then it was mostly silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore pulled Gen aside, tears welling up in his eyes. “You... This is your fault.” He shook with rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen took a deep breath, holding it for a minute before letting it out and keeping calm. “Lore, I can only do so much as a medic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore shook his head. “You could've gotten to him sooner! You could've done something sooner! <em>There were things you could've done to prevent this!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen winced but tried to keep a level head. “You think I wanted this? If there was something that could've been done, I would've done it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Then why didn't you?!</em>” He grabbed Gen by the front of his shirt and shook him. “<em>Why did you let this happen!?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen placed his hands on Lore's shoulders. “Lore.... calm down. This isn't going to-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CALM DOWN!?” Lore all but screamed. “We're all dead to Mask! He can't remember us! <em>At all!</em>” He shook his head, baring his teeth as tears streamed down his cheeks. “<em>How the f*ck am I supposed to calm down!?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen cringed. Normally, he would correct Lore's language, but given the situation, he didn't think it was wise. Nor did he particularly care at this point. “Lore... please.” He began softly. “Do you know how hard this is on me too? But acting like this isn't going to change anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore glared at him through wet lashes. “You show no emotion! If I had to guess, I'd say you're not affected at all. <em>Did you plan this?</em>” He hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen's eyes widened. “No! Goddesses Lore...” He muttered. “I can't believe you'd say that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why aren't you down here with us crying!?” Lore scoffed. As if to prove his point, most of the Links were huddled together in hugs, comforting each other through their tears and trying to ignore their heated argument. “It's like you just don't care! Did you ever care about any of us? Well, <em>do you?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen grit his teeth. “Of course I do! What do you take me for? A heartless monster!? I just have to accept it though! Nothing I do now is going to change anything!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So that's it?” Lore laughed bitterly. “You're just going to accept it? 'Oh well, my friend,' If he even was that, 'just lost all his memories. Whatever. I'll just roll with it as if nothing's changed.'” Lore scoffed. “You're <em>are</em> a heartless monster.” He turned away and glared at him through the corners of his eyes. “<em>I hate you.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the Chosen Hero's heart had been cracked before, it was shattered now. He <em>did</em> care. Mask was a good friend of his. Granted, they hadn't gotten to know each other that well, but they'd still bonded well as a family. In fact, it was taking all of his willpower <em>not</em> to go down there and cry with the others. And this argument with Lore attacking him was not helping. He was supposed to be a leader, and part of being a leader was being strong through tough times, staying constant, and setting an example for the younger ones. It was <em>so</em> hard for him not to start sobbing because he'd failed as a medic to bring Mask to a full recovery. Gods... He suddenly felt sick. He failed. Oh, gods! The world spun as he stumbled back, trying to get his bearings. Lore was right, this was his fault. He should've tried harder. Been quicker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you die...” Lore spat, eyes averting to the ground. “knowing that you were responsible for <em>this.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chosen Hero twitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd had enough of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't need Lore beating up on him right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something snapped inside Gen and before he could stop himself, he raised a hand and slapped Lore across the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realizing not a moment after what he'd done, he didn't even wait for a response. He ran toward the edge of the cliff and jumped off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he reached the ground, he hastily pulled out his sailcloth and eased himself to the ground before sprinting off as fast as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needed to be alone right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore's eyes widened when Gen's hand came down across his face and he gaped, disbelief written all over his expression. As he was about to shout, he noticed Gen turn and run toward the cliff that Mask had fallen off of recently.... and jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No...” Lore breathed, shaking his head and running to the edge as well. When he peered down, he saw nothing... No one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! He didn't mean it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he'd live the rest of his life knowing the last words that had come from him to Gen were that of his death wish. He fell to his knees, hopelessness washing over him. He hadn't meant it, and now even if they did make it to the bottom in time to save Gen's life, none of them knew anything about medical stuff. And Gen had the potions.... which probably spilled, the bottles having no doubt broken in the crash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore buried his face in his hands and wept.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina looked over at Mask's sleeping form, pale as a ghost and mind blank. This was his fault. Mask was like this because of <em>his</em> stupidity. He should've been better at fighting! He should've paid attention more. Now he was responsible for his own memory loss!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd curse time-travel logic, but at this point, he really didn't care enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wondered... if Mask would remember that they were the same person...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait! That's it! Maybe.. his memories would catch up! Yes, that was it! It was only a matter of time before...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his haste, he shook Mask awake, hope bubbling up within him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mask, wake up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few of the other Links noticed this and turned to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ocarina... what are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have an idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right as he said this, Mask's eyes blinked blearily awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha- What's going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mask,” Ocarina said, eyes narrowed. “Okay so... we lied.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” He questioned, not understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>should</em> remember us. We only told you that you shouldn't because you <em>medically</em> shouldn't be able to after you fell from such a height and hit your head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask looked blindsided. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mask,” Ocarina began. “What's the first thing you remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask frowned, thinking. “I remember waking up here, and that's about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina shook his head. “Yeah, but that's not all that's happened to you. Think hard. Do you remember a place called....” Ocarina fished for a name before finding it. “Termina?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask thought... It was like... it sounded familiar, but he didn't remember anything about it. “Not... really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina frowned, then furrowed his brow. “Do you remember me at all?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other for a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the Links held their breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember meeting you a few minutes ago.” Mask conceded at last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Links sighed, but Ocarina's eyes just narrowed in determination. “Do you remember anything <em>other</em> than that about me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, there was silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um...” Mask squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the headache. “I remember someone named... Zelda.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few gasps, and Ocarina's eyes widened. “Yes, that's right, anything else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mask pursed his lips, eyes still closed tight as he thought. “I remember.... something about time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina let a smile form. “Yeah... there was a lot of time involved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time in his life, he thanked Nayru for time-travel and all its confusing logic. Perhaps, if Mask hadn't spent so much time trying to figure it out, or being around it, he wouldn't have been one step closer to remembering his past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...” Mask started. Before his eyes shot open. “You're me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocarina's Triforce piece could be seen glowing a bit as mask began remembering more and more now that he recognized his face on his fellow past self.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Farore...” Din began hesitantly. “Are you sure that's legal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayru cradled her head. “No it's not, but she's doing it anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Farore didn't even look at them, only pausing in her concentration to snap, “They're the same person! If his future self doesn't have the Triforce anymore I can use his past self's Triforce to communicate with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But,” Din interjected. “You better not be telling him anything explicit. It's up to <em>him</em> to remember everything specific.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Farore idly waved a hand in her sister's direction. “Yes, I know. I'm simply giving him vague images of his past self's memories by seeing him in person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come again?” Din asked, raising a concerned eyebrow at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh never mind!” Farore huffed. “I'm just allowing who they call 'Mask' to see some of 'Ocarina's memories in vague images just by seeing said person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That made <em>slightly</em> more sense... But by vague, how vague do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Farore pointedly ignored her sister.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours later, Gen returned, finding all of the Links except Lore asleep. He took a deep breath and sighed. He supposed he did need to talk to him, but he was sort of hoping that they could do that later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Welp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps and he rubbed his eyes dry, whirling around with his hand on his weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused mid-whirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gen?” He narrowed his eyes, and then they widened. “I thought... You're alive!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chosen Hero shrugged. “I suppose I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen simply pulled out his sailcloth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore slumped down on a rock. “Right... I forgot about that... Gods, Gen! Don't scare me like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought that was you wanted anyway,” Gen stated coldly, eyes narrowed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it wasn't.” Lore sighed. “It was just... in the moment.” He looked over at his fellow hero with teary eyes. “I'm sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen eased up and nodded. “It's okay Lore. I understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it's not okay.” Lore shook his head. “You were right. I should've been more aware that you were hurting too, and that this was hard on you as well. I just... didn't, because I was letting my own grief blind me.” He looked Gen in the eye. “And I'm sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen nodded and walked over to Lore, pulling him into a tight hug. “I forgive you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Hero of Legend stepped back, a smile on his face. “Mask is starting to remember things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen's eyes widened. “Really!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore nodded. “It seems Ocarina sparked something inside of him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen felt a big smile break out across his face. “That amazing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he's already remembered most of his own past, and even a little bit of our adventure together. I think in time, he'll remember everything!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's wonderful!” Gen laughed slightly. “We should've figured, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore nodded happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence engulfed the two for a moment. Then Gen broke it with a sigh. “I'm sorry, Lore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore stepped back and looked (infuriatingly) <em>up</em> slightly at him. “What for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...” He looked away, eyes finding Mask's sleeping form. “I should've tried harder. I should've been faster. It would've never happened to begin with. Next, it could be one of you, and then what? It's not like you guys have past selves to help you.” He closed his eyes, trying to stave off the tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Gen, you were right. After he hit the ground, there was no saving him. You could've done ten million things differently and Mask would still be in this state. It's not your fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen shook his head and sighed, sitting down on the ground, Lore soon following. “I just... Regardless...” He frowned looking at Lore. “I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore pulled a half-smirk. “Eh. It's alright. I've had <em>babies</em> hit me harder than that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen let out an amused scoff. “Yeah, I know, I need to work out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore chuckled slightly to himself. “That's right you do. Maybe then you can surpass my grandma in strength!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha!” Gen barked. “I know right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two snickered quietly to themselves, allowing this moment to take their minds off reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I would never truly wish for your death, right?” Lore asked at last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen glanced at him. “Yeah, I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know that you guys mean everything to me, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore looked over at him and nodded. “Of course... what with the way you mother us and all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen once again found himself chuckling. “Good. I take pride in it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore smiled. “I know you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another peaceful silence drifted upon them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Lore yawned; It was with a gaping mouth, squinted eyes, and a heck ton of noise. Gen looked bemused at it while Lore just leaned on his shoulder, closing his eyes as he smacked his lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gen...” He mumbled tiredly. “You mind taking this watch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chosen Hero sighed lightly and peered at his ginger bangs through the corner of his eyes. “You realize that if something were to attack... I couldn't defend you guys without waking you up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore ignored him, shifting his position and taking a couple of minutes to find a comfortable one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally huffed and opened his eyes, getting down so that he was laying on the rocky ground and placed his head on Gen's lap. Gen frowned. He too then shifted his position so that he was sitting with crossed legs instead of on bent knees. There was a lot of sleepy grumbling from Lore as Gen jostled his head around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Lore finally spoke, and Gen had almost forgotten that he'd asked something. “That's fine. We can do this together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen looked down at Lore with a soft smile. “Sounds good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen looked up and leaned back against a boulder, barely hearing Lore's whispered reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.... mother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And what a ride this has been! Thank you for reading, and if you liked it, please remember to leave kudos and a comment. They keep me motivated! I'll see you at my next fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>